


Insecurities

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Riding, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q overhears a tech talking about the type of person James and Alec go for and he realizes he doesn’t match that type and makes him wonder. James/Q/Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> For Stellecraft who also loves this OT3 <3

Q pressed his right hand against the slightly foggy mirror as he stared at his pale skin. Q let out a soft sigh as he ran his hand over his chin and frowned when he felt the stubble rub against the skin of his hand. He took some time to shave the stubble off completely; he stared at his brown eyes as he patted down his chin as he thought back to the gossip he came across during work today. 

“What kind of woman do you think 006 and 007 like to be with in their off time?” One of the female tech’s asked one of her coworkers, a dreamy expression on her face. 

“Busty, tanned, beautiful and easy.” Her male counterpart stated firmly. “Blonde most likely.”

“How would you know? They might like men and woman.” A nearby woman asked, stirring her tea to perfection out of habit. 

“The ultimate womanizers? Please.” The male waved his hand to dismiss her comment like it was an annoying fly. 

“It is totally possible! I mean they totally look like they are together whenever they are seen around ‘6 when they aren’t on missions.” The same woman pointed out and the first woman made a noise of agreement.

“Okay fine, so if and if they like men too then I stand by my words, tan, beautiful, easy and blond.” The man huffed and the two girls rolled their eyes at him.

Q shook his head as he messed up his dark, dark, hair with his pale fingers. He was far from beautiful, tan, blond and easy. He was the opposite of each of those things; hell he forced his lovers to court him properly without putting out for months. He hadn’t wanted to be a one-night stand and he wanted to make sure they each knew what they were getting into. 

Here they all were many months later, living together in domestic bliss and somehow it was working, but now Q was wondering if they were having second thoughts about him. They had all been busy lately they haven’t actually had sex (other than quickies here and there) for a while and Q couldn’t wonder if maybe it was him, his body? Did they just not like him anymore? 

All these thoughts swirled in his mind as he slowly pulled on his boxers and a t-shirt trying his best not to look at his own body as he did so. He pushed open the bathroom door, pushing his glasses up his nose and gently padded into the kitchen where James was making them actual food while Alec was sitting at the breakfast bar watching James intently. Alec spotted Q and flashed him his trademark grin and slid off the stool to walk over to Q. Q sidestepped Alec to move towards the couch in the living room where his laptop was resting. He didn’t see the exchange of concerned looks his lover’s gave, he did however notice when Alec’s arm wrapped around his waist quickly to toss him over the Russian’s board shoulder. Alec walked into their bedroom, James following behind with a thoughtful look on his face. 

Alec let Q drop onto the mattress, Q grunted as he bounced around a bit. He made to wiggle off the bed, but Alec was right there pinning his body to the bed and lips smashed together, Alec’s tongue opening up his lips for a heated kiss. Q sighed into the kiss as he gave into Alec, he really did like kissing Alec so it wasn’t too much of a annoyance, even if he was trying to get away. Familiar fingers brought Q’s wrists together and soft silk wrapped around his bony wrists pulling them together, Q tested the strength of the bondage and it wasn’t much give because James was a master of knots. 

“Are you going to tell us what is going through that pretty head of yours?” Alec asked as he broke their kiss, leaving Q breathless. 

“Nothing is.” Q said quickly, too quickly apparently as the two agents exchanged another look. Alec shifted so he was lifting Q up onto his lap, James tugging off the sleep pants that Q was wearing, his half hard cock springing free and James kissed the head gently. 

“Darling please tell us.” Alec pressed kisses down Q’s pale neck. 

“…Just I realized that I’m not exactly your type and my mind went places.” Q said in a low voice, not making eye contact. 

“…Who said you weren’t our type because from where I’m sitting you were made for us Q.” James said, voice low and dangerous but not aimed towards Q but it still made him shiver. 

“James is right Q, we choose you because we love you. So fucking much Q, more than you might ever know. Don’t listen to idiots and their words, we love you Q nobody else will ever compete.” Alec said fiercely, turning Q’s face towards him so he could see the truth in his eyes before Alec pulled him into a passionate kiss. Q was dazed when their kiss broke and James leaned up to pull Q into a kiss of his own while Alec spent time kissing and biting at his pale neck. Q tilted his head to the side to allow Alec better access while kissing James back the best he could. 

“Let us prove just how much you are our type Q.” James whispered, thumb tracing Q’s lower lip. 

“Please.” Q’s resolve broke and was rewarded with a fox like grin from James and Alec bit down a bit harder on his collarbone. 

Alec leaned back, taking Q with him and James’ sinful mouth worked downwards, kissing and licking every inch of skin lovingly, while hands caressed Q’s thighs and up the swell of his ass. Q let out soft moans at the gentle touches before he let out a gasp when Alec’s fingers toyed with his nipples while he nipped at his earlobe muttering Russian endearments to him. James pushed Q’s thighs open wider, propping them up over Alec’s knees, which moved up to hold Q’s legs apart. 

“We love every part of you Q, every part.” James promised as he pressed a kiss to the skin behind his lover’s balls making Q shudder. 

“Show me.” Q sounded close to begging, but his body was trembling with need and his cock was getting painfully hard against his stomach. 

“My pleasure.” James purred and gently licked around Q’s rim making Q let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure. James took his time to slowly open Q up with his tongue, lavishing him the way he deserved while Alec covered Q in kisses and small bite marks. 

“Please tell me he’s ready James, I’m not sure how much more I can handle.” Alec pleaded with James; Q blushed feeling the Russian’s hard on pressing against his back firmly. 

“He’s ready.” James said pulling back a moment later, a smug look on his face when he saw how much his actions had affected Q, the man was trembling, panting and his blush was reaching down his neck and chest. 

James lifted Q off Alec into his arms, tilting Q’s head up to seal their lips together as Alec stripped off his hoodie and jeans so he was just as naked as their lover. 

“Alec, please.” Q looked at Alec, reaching down to stroke his cock. 

“Anything you want.” Alec promised, jerking his hips up into Q’s touch. 

“I want to ride you.” Q licked his lips, having used a lot of his willpower to speak those words. 

“Fuck yes.” Alec breathed out, eyes darkening further with lust. James smiled as he slicked up Alec’s cock while Q crawled over the Russian’s form, straddling his thighs. Alec gripped Q’s thin hips as James held Alec’s cock at the base keeping Alec still as Q positioned himself over the large erection. Q bit his lower lip as he slowly sunk down on Alec’s cock, head dropping back as his mouth went slack as he felt the stretch and burn of Alec entering him after so long. Q whined at the feeling of being filled with Alec and feeling James at his back, he felt enveloped with love. He mindlessly wondered why he ever believed what he heard those idiots at the office, they wanted him not anyone else. 

“Q darling you feel so amazing.” Alec gasped out as Q moved his hips in a circle, both groaning at the feelings that action created. 

“He looks even better from this angle.” James said smugly, watching as Q’s nicely shaped ass clenched and moved up and down on Alec’s thick cock. 

“James.” Q groaned, reaching back blindly for the other double-O agent. James laced their fingers together and allowed Q to tug him over so he was kneeling next to his lovers.

“What is it love?” James asked, pressing a kiss to the back of Q’s hand. 

“I ahhh, want to suck you, please.” Q gasped as Alec jerked his hips upwards. 

“Yes Q.” James breathed out; eagerly stripping his own sleep pants and shirt before positioning himself so his erection was at mouth level with Q’s tempting lips. Q’s tongue flicked out as he stared at James’ cock, he leaned forward and swiped the flat of his tongue over where James’ pre-cum was gathering. James let out a rumble as Q opened his mouth and ducked his head further and started to suck and lick at his lover’s cock. His hands were resting on Alec’s chest and as he bobbed his head on James’ cock he shifted his hips upwards before pushing down, slowly riding Alec as he spilt his focus on pleasuring both his lovers. 

Alec watched with open lust on his face as Q sucked James off, lips stretched around the hard shaft with his eyes shut as he slowly lifted himself up and down on his own cock. Alec gripped Q’s hips tighter and started to bounce Q up and down on his cock, helping their lover out. Q loudly moaned around James as Alec brushed against his prostate. James let out a moan of his own as he bucked his hips so his cock slid further into Q’s mouth, their Quartermaster gagged a bit before he breathed through his nose and relaxed his throat allowing James to use his mouth. Alec realized that he had stopped, still deep inside of Q as he watched his two lovers together. Q didn’t seem to mind as he put his all into pleasing James with his mouth in a way that he had learned over time with his lovers. James’ fingers were tight in his hair, tugging his head closer to his groin almost out of reflex, Q allowing the movements as he sucked and licked James’ cock, a blissed out expression on his face. 

James was swearing in other languages under his breath, face looked just as blissed as Q’s and Alec watched as James’ face went tense for a moment as his hands tightened in Q’s messy hair, hips stuttering and Alec smiled knowing that James was about to come. Q seemed to notice as he took his hands off of Alec’s chest and gripped James’ hips as he took him down to the root and his throat constricted as he swallowed repeatedly around James bringing him over the edge. James let out a cry of Q’s name, head dropping back as he came into Q’s mouth, their Quartermaster swallowing every drop of his lover’s cum, he pulled off with a quiet pop and gently licked up and down the flaccid cock. James dropped his knees taking Q’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a crushing kiss. 

“Q love that was...” James pressed their foreheads together, sounding wrecked and Alec felt his cock twitch from its place inside of Q. 

“I know, but I feel bad about keeping Alec like this.” Q ground his hips down getting a startled gasp from Alec; he looked up at the smug grin on Q’s face.

“How rude of us.” James laughed softly.

“Don’t mind me, I had the best view in the house.” Alec said cheekily. 

“Still do.” Alec jerked his hips up making Q arch his back as he moaned at the feeling of Alec hitting his prostate again. 

“Actually that might be me this time.” James laughed softly as Q put his hands back onto Alec’s chest and with a slight glint in his eyes Q started to actively ride Alec with no hesitation, taking him deeper and deeper with every downward movement. Alec couldn’t form words anymore as Q rode him like it was the only thing that was keeping him going. His fingernails were biting in his skin and Alec would be proud to wear those marks. He planted his feet and left his own nail marks on Q’s hips and started to thrust up into Q their skin slapping against each other wetly, groans spilling from their lips as their bodies became alight with pleasure and heat. James was running his hands over each of their bodies, whispering words of love to both his lovers. 

“Alec, oh god I need to come!” Q cried, body arching as his hand moved to his own erection needing to come, the pressure more intense than ever. 

“Come for us love.” James whispered in a low, seductive tone of voice as his hand beat Q’s there and gave him quick, hard pumps. Q came hard against his stomach and James’ hand with a loud cry, he fell backwards against James strong chest, 007 cradling him as Alec’s hips moved faster falling over the edge himself when Q clenched down on him ever so tight. Alec leaned up and bit down on Q’s clavicle as he came hard, filling Q with his cum making Q mewl at the feeling. 

As the heat and intensity of their love making subsided, Alec gently rolled the two that were still interlocked together onto their sides so Alec was spooning him while James slipped away before returning with a damp cloth to rub the two of them down, Q refusing to let Alec move from his place inside of him. James settled down so he was facing both his lovers, arm slung over their waists.

“What have we learned?” James asked.

“Mmm I love you too.” Q said sleepily, eyes fluttering closed as he snuggled down between his lovers feeling full, warm and loved. 

“Correct.” Alec teased, burying his face in Q’s neck while James absently traced random patterns on his bare skin, missing the smug looks the two agents exchanged overhead.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
